coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8300 (13th January 2014)
Plot Marcus forces Todd to admit that he was trying it on. Eileen angrily tells her son to stop wrecking relationships. Seeing a light on in the cafe late at night, Emily enters and finds Hayley's friends discussing what to do with 500 punnets of strawberrys. Eileen makes her excuses and leaves the party. Stella compliments Dev on how trim he’s starting to look. Anna worries about Pat Phelan's job offer. Todd suggests that the bistro party goes into Manchester for the night. Marcus tries to cry off but Maria stops him. The group in the cafe make strawberry jam under Emily's guidance though Mary muscles in with her mother's recipe. Roy decides it best to leave them to it but refuses to tell a puzzled Hayley what is going on downstairs. Jason is upset when Tony makes a comment about Eileen and tells him he's not welcome to join the party in town. A relieved Marcus gets out of joining them. Buoyed by Stella's flattery, Dev tells Kal he’d like to re-start his training sessions. Nick tells Leanne that he feels as if he's under constant scrutiny. Hayley ventures downstairs and finds herself judging the jam-making results. Eileen finds Tony confiding in Liz in the Rovers and makes it clear she isn't pleased. A diplomatic Hayley declares the competition a draw, even though Mary's jam makes her suffer a coughing fit. Returning home, Sean tries to makes his feelings clear to Todd but gets the brush-off. Eileen finds him in tears. Despite their reservations, Anna and Izzy are finally persuaded that Owen and Gary should go ahead with the Phelan project. Eileen tells Todd that Sean is worth ten of him and if he breaks his heart he will be going back to London. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is furious with Todd and accuses him of trying to wreck Marcus and Maria's relationship; and Dev tells Kal he would like to resume his training sessions after Stella compliments him on his figure. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,060,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "It isn't a competition, Mary." Mary Taylor: "And yet you have elbowed me in my ribcage approximately four times." Category:2014 episodes